fruafandomcom-20200214-history
INTRODUCTION
INTRODUCTION Welcome to the official ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS' computer product, UNLIMITED ADVENTURES, a FORGOTTEN REALMS' fantasy role- playing adventure design system. This adventure design system is based on the rules and background created by TSR, Inc. A sample adventure, The Heirs to Skull Crag, designed by MicroMagic, is included. Your Game Box Should Contain * Disks * Designer's Journal * Data Card This Designer's Journal is divided into two parts: the Rule Book and the Designer's Guide. The Rule Book contains instructions for playing ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS' computer role-playing adventures. It also contains reference information about the AD&D: game system, including details about character classes. magic, combat, and monsters. The Designer's Guide contains instructions for designing your own adventures. It includes a comprehensive tutorial and reference material to aid adventure designers. The data card explains how to start the game and how to select items and menu commands with your specific computer. it also shows how to get right into playing the The Heirs to Skull Crag without having to read through the rules. Before You Begin There is no copy protection on your UNLIMITED ADVENTURES disks, so please make backup copies and put the originals away for safekeeping. When you start the game, you will be asked to answer a verification question from the Designer's Journal before you can play. Turn to the page indicated in the Designer's Journal, find the indicated word, type it in, and press Return or Enter. Remember: Do NOT count section headings when looking up the word. Getting Started Quickly The Heirs to Skull Crag comes with a ready-made party that allows you to begin adventuring immediately. Use the instructions on the data card to load the saved game that has been provided and begin playing. Use this Rule Book to answer any questions during play. To begin creating your own adventures, read the Designer's Guide which starts on page 58. Using Menus All commands are menu based, and game menus are displayed either vertically or horizontally. Vertical menus indicate a character, item, or spell to be acted upon. If there are more choices than fit on the screen at one time, use the arrow keys, or the PageUp and PageDown keys to view the additional selections. Example: When purchasing items, they are highlighted on a vertical list, then purchased with the BUY command. Horizontal menus list available actions as one or two rows of buttons along the bottom of the screen. In this Rule Book, menus are shown with all of their options, although in some cases commands are not available every time a menu appears. Example: Treasure Menu VIEW TAKE POOL SHARE DETECT EXIT The commands TAKE and SHARE only appear if there is treasure to take. The command DETECT only appears if there is treasure and the active character Inns a detect magic spell available. The Designer's Journal only shows the general menus. Special menus appear at various times, to give you all available options. The concept of the active character is central to the game. Outside of combat the active character's name is highlighted on the vertical menu. During combat the active character begins his combat segment surrounded by a cursor. If a command affects the whole party, just select the command. If the command affects a single character, first make that character active and then choose the command. Example: To look at a character's items: highlight the character, then select the VIEW then ITEMS commands. However, to have the entire party camp, simply select the ENCAMP command. Game Manual BEGINNING TO PLAY